The day Dallas disapeared
by PoopyPatuti
Summary: It's Dallas' best friends birthday! They go through one of New York's many alleys as a short cut. One-shot.


****Authors note****

This is my first fan fiction so please bear with me yeah? Thanks!

When Dallas and his best friend Night were fifteen, they'd gone to the theatre to celebrate Nights birthday, she was turning sixteen. They watched some random movie. When they walked out of the movie house, they each had something on their mind; Night was wondering what restaurant she could pay for her and Dally and Dallas was asking himself why five guys were following them.

They went through an empty alleyway as a short cut to get to the fancy restaurant 'White Table'. Since Nights parents were rich she could afford it. They were walking in silence until Dally stopped.

"What's up dally?" Night asked "we're almost there"

Dallas looked up at her. He had an unusual expression on his face. His eyes were soft and his lips slightly parted.

"Night?" Dallas said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah?" Night replied, confused.

"Come here, please" He out stretched his arms for her to walk into. She stepped toward him.

"What's the matter Dallas?" She was in his arms and he wrapped them tight around her. His lips were brushing here neck. He took a breath and said;

"I think something bad is going to happen to you" he kissed her neck. While running his hand up and down her spine he whispered "I don't want anything bad to happen to you... I'll die..." He kissed her neck, then her jaw line.

"Dally I'll be okay, you don't have to worry... are... are you drunk?" She'd never been kissed by him before.

"nah... nah, I ain't drunk"

"then are you hi-"

"I'm in love" it was such a quiet whisper she almost didn't hear it.

"w-with me?" She stuttered, completely caught of guard.

"yeah you, who else? You're the only person that gives a shit for me" he kissed her cheek, slow and soft.

"I-" Night began

"aw! How sweet! Two lil' love bird kissing in an ally!" said a slurred voice. Dally and Night turned to to the voice which came from the direction they'd come from. Standing there were the five guys Dallas had seen earlier, obviously drunk.

"Pretty curly brunette aren't ye', babe? Whatcha doin' with tha' blond ther', eh?" said the same voice. He was a big guy with buck teeth.

"heh heh heh yeh yeh pretty brunette yeh yeh heh" said a vicious looking thin guy in the back.

"shut yer' trap twerp, no one said ye' could talk" The buck tooth guy said while slapping the vicious looking one.

"when I say 'run', you run as fast as you can, okay Night? These guys have guns" Dally whispered so only Night could hear. She gave a slight nod and looked at him, her eyes read; 'and how about you?' he answered, out loud, for only her ears;

"I'll be right behind you"

"wha're ye' two whisperin' 'bout? No one hinds thin' from us" Buck tooth said. The rest nodded.

"I'm bored, lez' have a lil' action, whatdya say boys?" They all laughed in agreement. Buck tooth brought out his gun, he began to load it and Dallas whispered;

"run"

Night ran. Her one mistake was looking back to see if Dallas was running too. He was, but she tripped over a fallen garbage can and landed face first, Dally threw himself over her to protect her from the bullets. One of the bullets managed to go though Dallas' arm, straight into Nights beating heart.

Dallas screamed.

The five guys ran of, laughing.

"no, no, Night... nonono..." Dallas cried.

"Dally, I never got to finish what I was going to say before..." she said, wincing at the pain.

"It's okay, Night, Nighty, you'll be okay..."

"heh, it's like the movies right? The person dying has so much to say but so little time to say it, only got time to say it all in three words,,," her eyes fluttered, they hadn't gotten her directly in the heart; she was dying slowly.

"Dallas, I love you... I love you, too" the pain was unbearable. Dallas bent down and kissed her soft at first, then harder. She tried to smile but failed.

"Don't let me die alone Dally... Stay with me..." she was almost in audible.

"I'll never leave your side" he kissed her again more passionately this time. Then he lay down beside her and held her tight against him. He kissed her over and over until her body was limp and lifeless, and there he stayed until he got up and stumbled out of the city, toward his new life.


End file.
